M416
The M416 (known as the HK416 D14.5RS in reality) is an Assault Rifle released in the 2-25-09 Patch. The M416 is an improved version of the famous M4A1. Still keeping the Damage, Accuracy, and Rate of Fire of its predecessor, the M416 is features an increase in Portability, lower Recoil, but also a slower Reload.thumb|right|250px Overview The M416 is the ultimate scope in & spray weapon (along with the SG550), with excellent rapid-fire accuracy. Assuming that all shots hit their mark, victims of the M416 usually perceive instant death at medium range, due to latency issues. Even when shooting full auto (as most people do), this gun won't get out of control like most other weapons do. However, when engaging in medium-long range combat, tapping (single firing) is still a smarter choice because the recoil do get hefty after about 3 - 4 shots. The drawbacks of the M416 would be its lack of power, as 4 - 5 shots are needed to kill someone. Even with its high rate of fire, this gun is still weak overall, and frequently loses to Submachine Guns and stronger assault rifles such as the G36E in close range combat. The M416 is also very expensive at the cost of 1,100 GP per day, and has a high Rank Requirement of Master Sergeant I. However, as the game progresses, more and more people have gained access to this gun, and the M416 is currently the most popular assault rifle after the G36E. The M416 and its NX variant, the M416 CQB, are sometimes considered to be noob weapons, although no one will deny that the weapons' ease of use makes them highly desirable. The M416 can accept all modifications but it recommended to be used with Itech Reflex Sight attached to lower the recoil to an almost non-existent state. Variants There are three variants of the M416, the M416 CAMO, M416 CQB, and the M416 CQB CAMO. M416 CAMO The M416 CAMO is the GP Rare variant of the M416, added in the 10-28-09 Patch. It features an increased damage rating from the original M416, as well as a tiger-stripe camouflage exterior. It is most commonly acquired from the Supply Crate MYST-G. As for direct GP purchase, one must have the ridiculously high rank of Brigadier General, and so far only one player, Greatfullded, has access to it. Currently the M416 CAMO can be purchased at the following prices: 1 Day - 1,650 GP, 7 Days - 8,085 GP, 30 Days - 32,175 GP, 90 Days - 89,100 GP, or via Supply Crate MYST-G (a small chance) with 4,000 GP at various length of times. M416 CQB The M416 CQB (known as HK416 D10RS in reality) is the NX Standard variant of the M416, and extends on the M416's low recoil and light weight with even lower recoil, better portability, and higher damage. With this much improvement from the second most popular assault rifle, the M416 CQB is by far the most popular NX weapon, and still remains in the Hot list of Black Market one year after its release. It comes with a pre-attached ITech reflex sight (which allows low rank players to experience the high rank modification), shorter barrel, and a new foregrip on it. The most notable improvement in usage is CQC combat. It is more powerful than the M416, taking away the latter's major flaw at close range, and its improved portability gives it an even further edge. At medium-long range, the ITech stabilizes the recoil making it even more efficient for scoping in & spraying. However, the ITech decreases the sensitivity, and many players find it hard to catch up with fast moving players. Furthermore, the ITech has lower scope magnification than the ACOG scope, decreasing its ability to precisely shoot at long range. The recoil of the M416 CQB is extremely low, with predictable pattern and fast recovery rate. The only other 2 weapons with similar low recoil are the FAMAS G2 (only the tapping recoil) and the M4A1 SOPMOD (exclusive to the Supply Crate MYST-N). In other words, the M416 CQB is the most noob friendly assault rifle one is guaranteed to get, and loved by both starting and experienced players. Currently, this weapon can be purchased at these prices: *1 Day - 900 NX *7 Days - 3,400 NX *30 Days - 6,500 NX *90 Days - 11,900 NX *Permanent - 24,900 NX M416 CQB CAMO The M416 CQB CAMO is a variant of the M416 CQB exclusive to Supply Crate MYST-N, which makes it extremely rare. Other than its yellowish-brown digital camo, this gun is also special because of its power. The power of the relatively weak M416 is improved in the CQB, which is improved further in this variant. According to videos on YouTube, the M416 CQB CAMO is a 3 shot kill even over medium range, proving that it is much stronger than what the official statistic shows. With a combination of high power, high fire rate, and insanely low recoil, this gun is practically undefeatable at medium range.